


Subtlety

by tehfanglyfish



Series: Fun With Ficlets [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fun With Ficlets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehfanglyfish/pseuds/tehfanglyfish
Summary: When the kingdom is threatened by an evil sorcerer, Merlin's efforts to stop him are less than subtle.





	Subtlety

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters, not my franchise, not an avenue to profits for me

“I, Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, in recognition of my desire to promote peace and friendship with the Kingdom of Essetir, hereby proclaim a donation of land…”

“Do something!” Gaius hissed at Merlin. Less than half an hour earlier they’d discovered that one of King Lot’s diplomatic delegation was a sorcerer, sent to enchant Arthur into giving away much of the kingdom. “If he finishes the proclamation, it will be binding. He must not name the lands to be given.”

Merlin hesitated. He could easily stop Lot’s sorcerer but how to do so without revealing his own magic in front of Arthur’s council, a good portion of the knights, and the visiting diplomats proved challenging.

“I cede the following villages to King Lot…”

Subtlety be damned, thought Merlin, as he rushed forward to keep Arthur from making a terrible mistake.

Council members gasped. Knights gaped. Gaius put his head in his hands.

Through very public and not at all subtle methods, Merlin had interrupted the proclamation by kissing Arthur. What began as a one-sided pressing of lips rapidly evolved into an open-mouthed affair featuring probing tongues, a sensual embrace, and obscene moans.

Lot’s sorcerer, not anticipating this turn of events, lost his concentration for casting. The next few moments were quite chaotic as Gaius identified the enchanter, who unsuccessfully tried to flee, but was stopped by the knights and led off to the dungeon. The rest of Lot’s entourage departed rapidly.

“Merlin, Arthur is safe now. You no longer have to…”

Merlin ignored Gaius.

“Sire, there was an enchantment and…”

Arthur made no reply to the physician and instead held Merlin tighter.

Gaius gave up. He had work to do and the clear and present danger to the kingdom had passed. Muttering to himself about the folly of youth, he did opt to close the council chamber’s door as he departed. As for Arthur and Merlin, they weren’t seen again for the rest of the evening.

 


End file.
